Meant to Be
by KristosLilly
Summary: Mac and Felicia ... Just being Mac and Felicia...
1. Holding Hands

**Meant to Be**

_**30 days worth of couple-y Mac/Felicia one shots. Some are related, some are not. Enjoy!**_

**Holding Hands—**

_**Circa 1992**_

"Max, stay where I can see you!" Felicia called to her daughter who was edging towards the sandbox, a big, yellow plastic pail clutched in her tiny fist.

Felicia smiled as she spread a blanket out on the grass. She dropped down onto it and opened her trusty picnic basket. Extracting a fresh green apple, she took a bite and watched Max navigate the sandbox along with three other children about her age.

A little juice dribbled down her face and she smiled. "I may not remember liking apples but I sure do like this one," Felicia said to herself.

"_Felicia!"_ A now-familiar voice called, jarring her from her thoughts. Her face lit up in a smile as she saw none other than Mac Scorpio moving over to her.

"Hello, Mac," Felicia greeted him. "You look frantic. What is it? Did you – did you find out what I'm so scared to remember?"

"No, unfortunately not," Mac said, coming to tower above her. She peered up at him and noticed how the sunlight seemed to bounce off his tight salt-and-pepper curls. "You didn't come by to pick up your first paycheck."

"Ohhh well, is that all?"

"I was worried…"

"How sweet," Felicia said. "I had every intention of doing so… You know I don't like to live off Tony and Bobbie's charity … but the day was just too beautiful so I had to bring Max out here to enjoy it. I was going to pick it up later. Say, have you been looking for me all over town?"

"Yes," Mac said, shifting from foot to foot. He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. He proffered it to her. "Don't go flashing this all over town."

"Oh I won't," Felicia said. She held out her hand. Their fingers brushed as Felicia took the check. Her hand tingled where Mac's skin brushed hers. She had read that that could happen but she never remembered having experiencing the sensation before.

She pulled back somewhat reluctantly. She then opened the envelope and smiled. "Mac, did I really make all that?"

"You sure did," Mac said. "You won't get any freebies from me. Haven't you heard that I'm a miser?"

"Come to think of it, I _have_ heard that," Felicia said.

"Well that's it then."

"Mac – wait," Felicia said.

"What is it?" Mac asked as he watched her tuck her check into her purse at her side.

"Well, why don't you stay and have lunch with Max and me?"

"You don't need to-"

"I _want _to," Felicia said. "You took a chance on hiring me and I really appreciate it."

"You're surprisingly good at what you do."

Felicia laughed. "Oh_ surprisingly_ huh?"

Mac smiled. "I didn't mean to sound –"

"It's okay," Felicia said. "I didn't know if I would do a good job either. I mean, I don't really know myself since … whatever is that happened, happened."

"I'm going to figure it out, Felicia. I promise you that," Mac said. "And I know your memory will come back too."

"I hope so," Felicia said. "It would be nice to remember some things. Although it's also been nice to forget some things."

"Such as?"

"Frisco," Felicia said. "Everyone tells me that I was so in love with him. If I remember how I felt, knowing he left me and Max behind for so-called 'more important things', it's going to break my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, but mostly on Max's behalf," Felicia said. She tried brightening. "Anyway, I insist you stay. There is more than enough for three."

"Felicia-"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer, Mac Scorpio," Felicia said. She grabbed for his hand, tugging him towards the blanket. Once again she felt that tingling sensation in her fingertips. This time it travelled all the way up her arm and neck to her head, making her brain seem to sizzle. "Uh, what was I saying?"

Mac smiled and looked down at their still-joined hands. "I believe you were saying that you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer about lunch. Don't tell me you forgot that too."

Felicia laughed as she pulled her hand away. "Oh no I haven't forgotten that." Her face flamed with heat. She darted a look at Mac. His eyes were heavy-lidded and smoky. Maybe, just maybe, he was as affected by her touch as she was by his.

"So you're staying?" She asked hopefully.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying."


	2. Cuddling

**Cuddling –**

_**Circa 1992**_

Mac was there the afternoon she got the divorce papers. He was playing on the floor with Max while she sorted through the mail. "Bill, bill, advertisement, bill, bill, ad…" She chanted. "Hey, what's this?"

Mac looked up at her. Truthfully it was difficult for him to ever look away. The more time he spent with her, the more he felt an attraction growing. This – whatever it was - was more than just friendship for him.

"What is it?" Mac asked, watching as Felicia shredded the envelope.

"It's a letter," Felicia said, looking at him, "and – ohmigod."

Felicia's hand started to shake. "Ohmigod," she said again.

"Felicia, what is it?" Mac asked, reaching for what remained of the envelope. _"Felicia?"_

He looked inside and frowned. He set the papers down on the coffee table. "A letter from Frisco."

"And did you see the other part?"

Mac nodded. "Sadly, yes."

"A petition for divorce," Felicia said. "He's letting me go and he doesn't even have the decency to come and tell me in person."

"He's an idiot," Mac said. "A real idiot."

A tear slipped down Felicia's cheek and she quickly dashed at it with her fingertips. "I don't get it. I don't even remember the guy and yet I'm this shaken up. Mac, why, _why_ is this affecting me this way?"

"He was a huge part of your life, even if you don't remember him. He was the love of your life and he's Max's father. That's got to hurt."

"It does, Mac. Oh it does," Felicia said and still another tear fell. "Max might grow up without a father, a strong paternal presence in her life… That's not fair. It's not right. I've been reading childcare books and all of them say how important having two parents in a little one's life is."

"It's going to be okay, Felicia. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it will be someday. And besides you don't have to do this alone. You've got Bobbie and Tony; Tiffany and Sean, even Scott… So many people want to be there for the both of you… including me." He looked at her earnestly. That was as close as he thought he'd ever come to telling her how he really felt. He didn't want to pressure her, especially when she was an amnesiac with a pending divorce. The last thing she needed in the world was to be romanced.

"Thanks, Mac," Felicia said. "That means a lot; it really does. I just need to hold Max and I should be okay…Maybe…"

Mac nodded. He reached for Max and gently tucked her against his chest. Max kept hold of two blocks as Mac brought her to her mother. Felicia immediately began to cry into her daughter's shock of blonde hair. Max looked decidedly unsure and upset.

"I'm frightening her, aren't I?" Felicia asked.

"She just wants her Mom to be okay."

"I want _her_ to be okay."

"She will be, I promise," Mac said.

Felicia's shoulders trembled and more tears slipped down her face. Max began to fuss. Mac couldn't resist his impulse then. He gathered both of them into his arms. Felicia cried on his strong shoulder and the toddler cried into her chest. Mac just kept saying over and over that everything would be alright. He wasn't sure if _he_ believed it but he was going to make sure that they did.

Finally, both of their tears dried somewhat. Mac still held them tight. He was almost afraid to let go and as a rule, he didn't_ do_ fear.

Felicia looked up at him. "Thank you, Mac Scorpio."

"Anytime," Mac said. "I promise I'll be there for you and your daughter."

"I believe that." Felicia stayed in his arms, head resting in the crook of his neck. "You're a good man. I am sure I knew that before too but I am glad I get to experience that kindness all over again. Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Felicia," Mac said. He hugged Max. "We're going to take good care of your Mommy, aren't we?"

Max looked up at him with bright blue eyes. _"Right, Max?" _He implored.

Maxie nodded.

Felicia smiled.

Mac snuggled them tighter to him.

Letting go was not an option.


	3. Watching a Movie

Thanks for reading! Here is more.

**Watching a movie**

_**Circa 1992**_

"So what movies did you rent?" Felicia asked as she came down the stairs after tucking Max into bed for the night.

"Some girly stuff. I just grabbed whatever had a pink box," Mac said with an even smile.

"Ha-ha, Mac Scorpio. I am not only into girly movies, you know… Ooooh what's this one?" She asked, plucking a VHS tape from the stack. "'Some Kind of Wonderful'… Have I ever seen this before?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know."

Felicia scanned the back of the box. "'Tomboyish Watts has always considered working class misfit Kevin Nelson her best friend. But when Keith asks out the most popular girl in school, Amanda Jones, Watts realizes she feels something much deeper for him'… That sounds like a decent plot. Oh and it has Jane Elliot in it!"

"Who is Jane Elliot?"

"An actress on one of my favorite daytime serials," Felicia said. "You put the movie in the VCR and I'll pop us some popcorn."

"Okay," Mac agreed. His eyes followed her as she sauntered from the living room. He sighed and climbed off the sofa to put in the movie. He grabbed the remote control off the top of the TV tower and then moved back to the couch, dropping down onto it.

Felicia returned a few minutes later with a big blue bowl overflowing with popcorn. "Dig in," she said, setting the bowl between them.

"First let me fast-forward through all the commercials."

"No, don't!" Felicia said through a mouthful of kernels.

"Why not?"

"Well because I like previews_, I think,"_ Felicia said. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I don't."

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, Mac," Felicia said. She grabbed for some more popcorn as Mac pressed play. "You might see something you like."

"Yeah…" He said, glancing at her. He certainly did see something he liked but it wasn't on the TV screen.

He settled back on the sofa, very conscious of how close she was. All through the previews, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful; it was hard not to stare. He longed to make a move but her divorce wouldn't be final for another month. Also, Max's pediatrician Ryan-what's-his-face seemed to be more her flavor these days. He was always hanging around her like a parasite. It was a true wonder that Mac had managed to snag an evening alone with Felicia.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as the previews segued into the movie itself. Some girl with short blonde hair – he assumed the one called Watts – was hanging around a car garage with the some guy who must be Kevin…

Mac was having a hard time concentrating with Felicia so near, _so warm_… He knew that he had it bad for her. He wasn't shy – just the opposite, in fact - but he just knew it wasn't the right time to try to romance her. Maybe it never would be…

The thought made him frown.

Felicia turned to look at him. "Mac, this is a great movie so far… Why are you grimacing?"

"It's a girly movie. I'm a man, Felicia."

"You're a chauvinist. I knew you were a chauvinist. How many times have I told you that?"

"I am not."

"Yes, yes you are," Felicia argued. "Now just eat some popcorn and try to pretend that this entertains you."

Mac sighed and reached for the bowl. He munched on a few kernels as he tried to focus on the movie. The plot seemed pretty contrived to him but at least Felicia was into it.

He reached into the bowl again, just as Felicia did the same. They turned to stare at each other as their fingers brushed. Felicia smiled at him, dropping her eyelashes. She wasn't being coy but somehow the look emboldened Mac. He took his non-butter-covered hand and lightly pushed a stubborn lock of fine blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Mac," she whispered.

"Yes?"

She sounded breathless. "We should – well we're missing the plot," she protested weakly.

Mac broke eye contact and dropped his hand. "You're right. We should focus."

"Yes, yes we should," she said. She turned back to face the TV and they both pretended that the intensity of the moment they had just shared, had affected neither of them a bit.

They chomped on popcorn until there was nothing left. Felicia moved the empty bowl to the coffee table. She curled up on the sofa and at some point, her head came to be rest on his broad shoulder. It felt so natural that he didn't second-guess it.

_Mac finally stopped grimacing._


	4. On a Date

**4 – On a Date**

Mac knew the moment he walked into the brownstone that Felicia was upset. Seeing her staring determinedly and unhappily at a picture of Frisco only convinced him more of it.

"It's final today," she murmured. "The divorce, I mean. He didn't even have the decency to –" She shook her head. "Well I didn't exactly expect him to call and say 'Hope you enjoy the divorce' but … Well, he could reach out to Max, you know."

"I know."

"Did he ever love me, Mac?" Felicia asked. "Truly? Cause everyone says he did but I can't believe it when he doesn't have the decency to show his face around here."

Mac nodded begrudgingly. "He loved you, beyond reason or rhyme... Unfortunately, he's also a stubborn, horse's ass."

Felicia's bottom lip trembled and he thought that she was going to cry but instead she laughed loudly. The animated sound pleased his ears.

"You know what, Mac Scorpio?" Felicia said. "I don't fancy sitting around here all night moping over a man I never even remember meeting."

"What do you 'fancy'?"

"Flying the coop. Max is with Tony and Bobbie tonight so maybe …maybe we should go out."

Mac grinned. He couldn't resist saying, "Felicia, are you asking me on a date?"

Felicia blushed. "No… Well, I don't know. Let's not label it, okay?" She flushed. "Let's just go have some fun at The Outback! We can dance the night away just like we've done before."

"But I'm always there," Mac moaned dramatically.

"Do it for me?" She fluttered her long eyelashes at him and he knew saying "no" would be impossible.

"Put on your dancing shoes," he said. "I'll meet you at the door."

Felicia clapped her hands and immediately jumped to her feet. "Yesss!" She crowed.

XoXoXo

They must have danced ten songs straight and Mac was breathless by the time he convinced Felicia to sit down with him. He grabbed a booth at the back of the room that still gave them a full view of the dance floor.

Mac scooted in beside her and tried not to notice the scent of her perfume and the way it teased his nostrils. "Oh wow," Felicia said.

"What?" Was he being too obvious about how much he was enjoying this night and her company?

Felicia grinned. "I just can't believe my eyes… Dominique and Scotty? Holding each other close like that?"

"Well they _are_ married now."

"Yes, but I thought it was an accidental thing." She held up her beer. "You know because they had way too many of these things." She peered closely at him. "Oh I forgot. You and Dominique…"

"There is no me and Dominique."

"But there _was."_

"Felicia, what are you driving at here?"

"Well, when you see her with Scotty…"

"Are you asking if I'm jealous?"

"Well, are you?"

"No."

"Not even a smidgen?" She made a little space between her thumb and forefinger.

"Not even a smidgen."

Felicia nodded. "Fair enough." She twisted the cap off her bottle, studying him under her eyelashes. "Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there someone else – I mean, is that why you don't want Dominique anymore?"

"Felicia…"

"Okay, forget I asked!" Felicia smiled.

He just sighed. How he wanted to tell her that there _was_ someone else –and that it was _her!_ But he didn't dare. He had never been a timid man – anything but, actually – but telling Felicia he was full-on crazy about her wasn't an option at this point. She was trying to heal and that Ryan Chamberlin was usually hanging around… It wasn't the right time.

He wondered though if there would ever be a "right" time to tell her how he felt… The thought of bottling his feelings up inside forever made him grimace and Felicia immediately noticed.

"What's with the frowny-face? Are you mad because I was prying?"

Mac smiled now. "So you admit that you were prying?"

"Mac, I work at your P.I. office sometimes. That's my job!"

Mac chuckled a bit. "I'm not mad," Mac said. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Stop prying!"

"Fine, spoil sport." She took a swig of her beer. "By the way, thank you."

"For…?"

"For tonight. I am having a blast. I can't even remember what I was so upset about before."

"Is your amnesia –"

"No, Mac, it's not flaring up, if that's what you mean. I do remember that I am a divorced woman now. I just know that when I'm with you, things don't seem quite half so bad."

Mac smiled. "Right back at you, lady."

"So are ready to cut the rug again?"

"I am still trying to catch my breath here."

"_Please!"_

Again he found it impossible to tell her "no". He edged out of the booth and held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's show Scotty and Dominique how the tango is really done."

"Sure, let's!" Felicia giggled as she hurried back to the dance floor with him.


	5. Kissing

**_I got the sudden, strong urge to update this today so I did lol Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Kissing**

"Oh gee, that was fun!" Felicia enthused, hugging her middle, as Mac piloted the car down the quiet night street. "We certainly have more rhythm than Scotty and Dominique, don't you agree?"

"Anyone has more rhythm that Scott Baldwin," Mac said. He smiled at her. "You really had fun?"

"Yes!" Felicia said. "We should do that again really soon."

Mac nodded. "I'd like that," he said. And he would. Holding Felicia close on the dance floor tonight… It had felt very … right. Yes, that was the word. He wasn't one typically given over to deep introspection, but he realized that when Felicia was in his arms, he had felt strangely as if he were coming home. If only she felt the same way...

Sometimes he thought that she cared about him as more than a friend and other times, he couldn't be sure. He did know one thing though. He would never pressure her in anyway, even if he wanted more. So much more.

"Yay, me too," Felicia said. "We were magic out there, Mac."

Mac smiled. _Magic._ Yes, that was certainly one word that fit them. They just … They worked so well together, it was kind of crazy.

"Well here we are," he said as he reluctantly pulled the car to a stop at the curb in front of the brownstone. He would have looped fifty times around the block if he could to avoid having to say "goodnight".

"So we are," Felicia said. She looked over at him, eyes soft and impossibly beautiful. "Walk me to the door?"

"Try and stop me," Mac said. He removed his seatbelt and popped open the driver's door. He hopped out, hurrying around to her side of the car. He opened the door and helped her out, hand lightly resting on her wrist. Her skin was soft, warm…

He wrenched his eyes from hers and they walked up the steps together. They stood on the porch, facing each other. Felicia looked at him with an earnest expression on her face. "I'm not scared," she said.

"What?"

"Well, we know that whatever happened to me occurred when I was coming up this very staircase with Max. I was fine before that, according to the cabbie who drove me here. This is where Bobbie and Scotty found me laying in a cold, miserable heap… Sometimes when I stand here, I get a little afraid, you know… But not tonight, Mac. I feel so safe."

Mac felt a hard lump form in his throat. He managed to choke out, "I'm - I'm glad."

_"__You_ make me feel safe, Mac. Thank you for that," Felicia said. She started to lean close to him. Her perfume teased his nostrils, making his head swim.

Mac was sure that they were going to kiss. In fact, his lips pursed as if by their own volition. Felicia leaned in close and Mac felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest. She was going to kiss him and he was very ready for that.

He closed his eyes instinctively and then felt the soft brush of her lips… _against his cheek._ He tried to quell his disappointment. She had kissed him on the cheek before; it was nothing new. Sweet, tender, yes… but not what exactly he had been hoping for. Rationally he understood that she couldn't possibly be ready to start up a relationship with him or anyone else, but he was still disappointed.

He opened his eyes, trying not to frown or show how he was really feeling. She still hovered close and even wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. His skin burned where her fingers brushed his collarbone. She pulled back all too soon.

"Thank you, Mac, thank you so much for being so good to me," Felicia said.

Mac shrugged. "You're a pretty easy woman to be nice to."

"Even when I infuriate you sometimes?"

"Even then," he said, smiling a little.

Felicia danced on the balls of her tiny feet. "Well, I suppose I should go inside, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I want to check on Max; watch her sleep for a bit, nuzzle her soft little cheek…" She smiled. "Thanks again for tonight. We'll do it again very soon, right?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, we will." He watched her fit her key in the lock and then with a wave, she disappeared inside the brownstone. She drew back the curtain in the window and smiled at him - almost wistfully, he thought - through the glass. He gave her a smile in return and then hurried down the steps, sequestering himself inside of his car.

He sighed as for a moment, he dropped his forehead against the steering wheel. It was getting harder and harder to pretend that he didn't want Felicia for himself. Thoughts of her and how beautiful she was, how she fit just so in his arms, tortured him as he started up the vehicle.

_He very well might be going insane._


	6. Wearing each others' clothes

**6 - Wearing each others' clothes**

_Robin was away at a Volunteens retreat so who was tinkering around in the kitchen? _Mac wondered as he was awakened one morning by the sounds of someone moving around in the house. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 4:31 a.m. No one could have good intentions at this ungodly hour.

He immediately rolled off the mattress and quietly opened a dresser drawer, extracting a set of keys before padding to the closet on bare feet. Rooting around in the dark, he found the box hidden on the top shelf. He fiddled with the key in the lock and then was rewarded by the sound of a _pop._ The lid was open. He picked up his gun and held it out in front of him, close to his chest the way he had learned years before.

He heard a loud _bang!_ come from the kitchen. Wait, was that a gunshot? The intruder was not trying very hard to conceal their presence now, were they?

Mac crouched low and headed down the hall, creeping along quietly. Light shone from the edges of the kitchen door. So the intruder was a brazen one - not even trying to sneak around anymore in the darkness like any good thief would.

Mac took a deep breath and kicked open the door. _"__Freeze!"_ He shouted.

There was a loud screech of surprise and the overturning of a big pot. It clattered to the floor… _at Felicia's feet._

"Felicia?"

Mac said. He let the door swing shut after him. "What are you doing here? I could have ki-"

"I know! Ohmigod, I know. Put down that gun!" Felicia said with a gulp. He set the weapon down on the countertop and took another deep breath. He could have actually shot her.

"Dammit, what do you think you're doing?" Mac asked, with more hostility in his voice than he had intended. The thought that he could have hurt Felicia or worse though turned his stomach.

Felicia sighed. "I was trying to surprise you," she said.

"Well it worked," Mac said. He scrubbed a hand down his face. "Felicia, it's not even 5 a.m. yet. What are you doing sneaking into my house? Really?"

"I didn't sneak in. I had a key," Felicia said, reaching for a key ring - Robin's key ring with the familiar Bugs Bunny babbles on it. "Your niece let me borrow these yesterday, before she left town for her event. You should know that this was half her idea."

"What is this all about?" Mac asked with a sigh.

"I was making breakfast for you, as a surprise," Felicia said. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me since I lost my memory and yet, it didn't quite work out, did it?" She gestured to her clothes which were covered in some kind of meat and eggs combination.

Mac couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. "Hey, hey, don't you dare laugh!" Felicia chided him. "I am a mess! More than half of your breakfast is on me."

"Sorry," Mac said, trying to hide his grin. "But you look pretty ridiculous."

"Gee, thank you." Felicia sighed as she grabbed for a towel and tried scrubbing at her tee-shirt and denim jeans. "Bobbie said this recipe was delicious but it _feels_awful all over my body."

"You should undress," Mac said. He could have hit himself for that one. "I mean, you should change into one of my tee-shirts and I'll throw your clothes into the washing machine."

Felicia smiled a little. "You don't want to kick me out?"

"No," Mac said and he didn't. "Is any of that salvageable?"

"Well, there is a little left in the pot but not much, certainly not enough for two."

"We could just eat cereal then. I've got Cap'n Crunch," Mac said with a teasing grin.

"I will take it," Felicia said. "Anything's better than this concoction." She pursed her lips. "I must have done something wrong because it sure stinks, doesn't it?"

It did, come to think of it. "I didn't even think you liked to cook."

"I don't remember if I did but I had to try to thank you somehow, didn't I? And a Hallmark card just didn't seem to be adequate."

Mac chuckled. "Come on. I'll get you that shirt." He grabbed the gun off the countertop.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing," Felicia said. She set down the towel and followed him to his bedroom. He was aware of how intimate it was for her to be in his room but if she was also aware of that fact, she didn't say so.

Mac flipped on the light and moved back to his closet. He locked up the gun, putting the box back on the high shelf. He then pulled a shirt from a hanger. "Oh not that one," Felicia said.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well red really isn't my color," Felicia said.

Mac shook his head. He thought _every_ color was her color. She was just so beautiful, even with chunks of their breakfast in her hair. He couldn't resist reaching out and pulling a glob of whatever it was from her hair. She stared into his eyes and their gazes held for a long moment before Mac pulled back.

"Okay, your majesty, what color _do_ you like?"

"The light blue one," Felicia said.

Mac pulled the shirt from the hanger and passed it to her. "I'll just let you change," he said, edging for the door.

"Mac, I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

"It's okay," Mac said. He shut the door and walked back down the hall to the kitchen. He busied himself wiping up the kitchen and then pouring cereal and milk into bowls.

Felicia returned in short order, dressed in just his tee-shirt. He swallowed over the lump in his throat as his eyes swept over her against his will. The soft fabric flirted with her knees, showing off her fabulous, shapely legs. Her hair was tied back now in a messy bun and she looked _perfect,_ even sans makeup. He had the insane thought that he'd like to see her wear his tee-shirts more often, walk around his place in them for a bit, before he'd peel them off of her and …

He felt his face heating up so he looked away, practically snatching her dirty clothes from her arms. "I'll just put these in the washer," he said and scooted from the room hurriedly.

He took an inordinately long time loading the machine. He needed the time to cool down. His libido was alive and kicking.

When he returned, Felicia was sitting at the island with a pleasant smile on her face. "You didn't start eating yet," Mac said.

"I'm not rude, Mac. I believe in waiting till everyone is sitting before digging in."

"Alrighty then," Mac said. He slid in beside her, feeling the heat of her so close to him.

"Thanks, Mac."

"You don't need to thank me. Not again."

"No, but I _want_ to. You've done so much for me. I wish I could have returned the favor somehow."

"You did," Mac said. He couldn't resist flicking the sleeve of his tee-shirt. "Nice outfit," he teased.

Felicia giggled. "Oh isn't it so chic? The finest fashion coming out of Europe these days, don't you know?"

Mac joined in her laughter. "Sometime I'll have to return the favor," Felicia said. "I'll loan you something of mine."

"Oh no way."

"Yes. Something black and slinky. With stilettos. You would look great in stilettos."

Mac faux-grimaced. "Don't press your luck."

Felicia just smirked around her spoon as she put a bite of the oats into her mouth. Mac watched her sexy lips and smiled to himself. All in all, this wasn't a horrible way to spend a morning. Not at all.

**_To be continued. I hope you liked that one._**


End file.
